Don't Shoot Shotgun
by dangermouse00
Summary: An event has a devestating impact on Sam and his future with a gorgeous girl. How will he cope when history begins to repeat itself?
1. Sharp Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for the Robinson family.**

**Thanks to Tori who helped me a bit with this first chappy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One – Sharp Discoveries**

Jaime looked at the little white stick in her hands, the two blue lines evident. Her parents were going to kill her. Perched on the edge of the bathtub, a single tear left her ocean blue eyes. In the eyes of their religion, sex before marriage was a mortal sin, so was abortion. There was nothing she could do now; she would have to tell them. Even with all the yelling and lectures, it would be better than carrying this burden alone. Most of all, she knew she'd have to tell _him_. After all he was the father. He wouldn't be happy and neither would his dad. In fact it would be safe to say, it's possible she might end up bringing this baby into the world and raising it alone. Although she knew Sam would try to be there, his dad could be very temperamental and unpredictable at times. He might yell, scream and even accuse her of trapping his son.

"Honey, are you okay in there?" asked her mother from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Although she tried with all her might, she just couldn't stifle the sobs that were begging to be released. She went over to the door and opened it. She hugged her mom tight and wouldn't let go.

Looking past her daughter, Mrs Robinson could see the positive pregnancy test lying on the bathroom counter.

"Oh Honey, what are we going to do?" She said sympathetically, with a hint of disappointment clearly detectable in her voice.

Jaime was right when she predicted her dad would hit the roof. He yelled and used every choice word under the sun. She couldn't help thinking about the long confession and the many "hail Marys" he'd have to say the next day. Thankfully she managed to convince him not to march her down to the Winchester household and to let her tell Sam by herself.

The next day was crunch time and as soon as she saw him in the hallway, she grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him through a door.

"Couldn't resist me, could ya? I knew it." As soon as he saw the look on her face he realised that humour was not appropriate at this particular moment. "What's up, J?"

"I don't really know how to tell you this, Sam, but....." She couldn't help stuttering, she was frightened of his reaction.

"Just spit it out." He could tell from her tone of voice that what she was going to say was serious.

"I'm pregnant." The look of pure shock on his face gave away exactly what he was feeling."Listen, Sam, I'm keeping it. You can be as involved as you want to be." In truth, Jaime wasn't really sure whether this would actually make him feel better, but it felt right for her to say it, to give him a way out, if he wanted it.

"I can't believe this; I don't know what to say. I thought we were careful."

"Obviously not careful enough. Look Sam, I know you are probably pretty shocked right now, but I'm carrying your baby. Yours and mine, ours. It's too late for me, I'm stuck, but you can still get out, get your scholarship, go to college, be some hotshot lawyer, I could understand if you wanted to." She didn't want him to leave her, but she wanted what was best for him and for him to be happy, and if he couldn't be happy with her and their child, then he'd have to go where he would be. She definitely wouldn't stand in his way; she loved him too much to do that.

"Of course I'm shocked right now, in fact I'm pretty sure it hasn't sunk in just yet, but if I know one thing, it's that I love you, Jaime Robinson and whatever you want is fine with me." He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. It was times like this she knew they were meant to be together.

There was giggling coming from the other side of the door and they quickly separated, just in time too as it swung open revealing girls. Shocked expressions were seen and Jaime glanced around them, finding that not only was this not the best place to talk to Sam, but it was the girl's restroom.

"Having a mid class quickie?" one of them asked as the group walked in and to the counter.

Jaime's eyes returned to her boyfriend beside and saw as his face went many different shades of pink and red.

"See you later J," Sam said as he rushed out of the room, not even taking a moment to check if anyone was in the hallway. Thankfully it was empty, saving him the public embarrassment, but leaving the memory of a boy in the ladies room forever etched into the girl's minds.

8888888888888

Sam had trouble deciding what to do next. He was going to be a father; there was no doubt about that. What would his father say? If he and Jaime were actually going to do this, they would need help. Neither of them had any parenting experience or younger siblings to take care of. His dad would go crazy. He needed someone on his side and Sam knew just the person. The person that had cooked him meals and taken care of him when he was sick. That person was his big brother Dean.

8888888888888

Dean was doing routine maintenance work on the Impala when Sam decided to approach him. He was always in the best mood when fixing up his "baby".

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?" asked Dean, sliding out from underneath the car, he was wearing oil-covered overalls.

"Erm..." Stuttered Sam.

"Come on, Sammy, I ain't got all day."

"I'm in big trouble." Dean's expression became serious. He was silently wondering who he'd have to beat up and for what reason.

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"Jaime's pregnant."

Dean's face fell. He'd always thought if this was gonna happen to one of them, it would be himself, not Sammy, the thinker, the planner.

"Well, what're you gonna do?" asked Dean.

"She wants it. _We _want it."

"Take it from me, bro. It's gonna be hard work. Are you both sure about this? A baby is a lot of work, screaming, crying, pooping, puking, all of that and you have to be sure." This was the million dollar question.

"We are. Completely." Answered Sam immediately. This was all Dean needed to feel reassured.

"Okay bro. You're gonna be a dad! Congrats!" smiled Dean. He wasn't exactly thrilled about his little brother's impending fatherhood, but Sam didn't know that. He'd had enough crap in his life, he deserved to be happy.

"Just one thing, Dean."

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"How the hell are we gonna tell Dad?"

* * *

**The story is written already, I won't hold it hostage for reviews, but they are always nice to recieve anyway. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Revelation

**Thanks to ppg713 and DaiHinMin for your nice reviews and story alerts. **

**I have already completed this story and have just begun the third and final story of the trilogy, so I will probably be posting pretty regularly in order to get up to speed with my posting on another site. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 2 xx  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Revelation**

It was eventually decided they would just come out with it. No preparations, no warnings.....nothing. Dean would be on hand to prevent any possible outbreaks of violence.

The next evening, which was one of the rare times that dad was home from a hunt, he decided to confront John and tell him the truth.

"Dad?" said Sam, although it was barely audible.

"Yes Sam?" said John Winchester, stuffing another fork full of chicken into his mouth.

"Jaime's pregnant." John nearly choked on his food as his son revealed the shocking secret.

All three sat there in silence as John pondered what to say next.

"Sammy, don't joke about things like that." Warned John.

"I'm not, Dad." John looked at his youngest son in disappointment. He got up out of his chair and left the apartment, without so much as another word, leaving his two sons alone to finish their dinner.

* * *

John knocked on the door of the Robinson residence expectantly. It opened to reveal the teenage girl he knew as Jaime.

"Jaime."

"Mr Winchester."

"Is your father home?"

"Yes, come in." He did so and made his way to what Jaime pointed out as "The Den". Apparently this was where her father was located. Jaime followed close behind.

"Dad, this is John Winchester, Sam's dad" introduced Jaime.

Alex Robinson rose from his seat on the couch and shook John's hand.

"So our kids have got themselves into a whole heap of trouble. I need to know that it's gonna be taken care of," stated John.

"_No need to beat around the bush, John," _thought Jaime.

"It will Mr Winchester. I've already contacted an agency and set up a meeting."

Jaime looked at her dad in shock.

"What?!"

"Come on Jaime, you know it's for the best," said her dad.

"Sam and I talked about this already, and we decided....."

"You decided? Since when were you mature enough to make a decision like this?" asked her dad.

"Since I was mature enough to sleep with Sam!" yelled Jaime. Her dad shut his mouth as soon as his daughter raised the subject of sex. "Sam and I love each other. We are going to have this baby and raise it. We don't care what either of you have to say about it, because as far as we're concerned, the decision has been made. End of discussion!" As soon as she'd said her piece, she left the room. Her feet could be heard on the stairs as she clambered up them, leaving John and Alex alone in the den.

"Feisty one you got there, huh" said John.

"Tell me about it. Just like her mother."

"Well I can see why my Sammy's interested in her."

"Yeah well. If they keep this kid, their lives are as good as ruined and we can't let that happen" said Alex.

"I know, so what are we going to do?" agreed John.

"Jaime's gonna give it up, go to school and live the rest of her life knowing she did the right thing. As for Sam, I don't really think it's a good idea that they see each other anymore."

"I agree, Mr Robinson. But if they love each other as they say they do, it's not going to be easy.

"I know, but it's for the best" said Jaime's dad. They made plans and set about putting them in motion. Mr Robinson contacted a special school who agreed to take Jaime until the baby was born. Her father confiscated her cell and banned her from seeing or otherwise contacting Sam. He also informed the school of this ban. Jaime wasn't happy at all and repeatedly told her father;

"I hate you!"

* * *

When John explained to Sam what was going to happen, he did not expect such a flippant reaction.

"Whatever Dad."

"Sam, I'm being serious here."

"I don't care. We are going to make this happen whether you like it or not. Because I love her and that isn't going to change." Said Sam, with a slightly raised voice.

"You will do as I say, Sam," commanded John. "You don't love her, you just think you do. Now forget her and move on."

"No I won't. I _can't._ I love her. She loves me. Try as hard as you like, but we are strong enough to survive anything. Just watch!" Sam looked angrily into his father's eyes and disgusted by what he saw, grabbed his jacket and rushed from the apartment.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one will be posted soon! xx**


	3. A Lover's Reunion

**I want to thank;**

**ppg713**

**sam119**

**for their reviews. They are always appreciated. Here is chapter three just for you!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three – A lover's reunion**

It had been three days since Jaime had been shipped off to Meadow Heights School for Pregnant Youngsters and Sam was miserable. He wouldn't get out of bed, refused to eat anything and Dean was getting worried. He'd never seen his brother like this before. Then again, Sam had never been in love. He'd only just decided to step in, when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Sam had just woken from his latest nap when Dean entered their shared bedroom.

"Sam, there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" mumbled Sam from beneath the covers.

"Don't know her name."

It couldn't be Jaime, Dean would have said. Sam dragged his ass out of bed and pulled on a shirt. He walked into the lounge to be greeted by the blonde best friend of his girlfriend.

"Hey Kate."

"Hi Sam. How are you doing?"

"Alright, what you doin' here?" asked Sam.

"Jaime asked me to deliver something." At the mention of Jaime's name, Sam's interest had suddenly been piqued. Kate dug her hand into her pocket and brought out a folded piece of note paper. "I visited her this morning, she asked me to give you this."

Sam unfolded the paper. It was a letter clearly written in the lovely handwriting he knew to be Jaime's.

Dear Sam,

I know you are probably trying everything you can think of to get in to see me. Stop it. They are not going to let you in. Security is on alert and have been told to watch out for you. If they see you anywhere near this god forsaken hole, they will call the police to arrest you and I don't want that to happen.

Kate has agreed to fence letters back and forth between us. One way or another we are going to be together and raise this baby. Nothing on this earth is going to stop me.

I have a plan but we are going to need Dean's help. We'll need him to impersonate my nonexistent brother. We will sneak out through a side door when security changes shift at 12 noon. Then he'll have to take me to meet you somewhere safe, where we can lay low for a few days.

Send me a letter back with Kate, who visit as soon as she can.

Love Ya!

Jaime and our baby

xxxxx

"Is she serious?" Sam asked Kate.

"Call me when you've written your reply. You have my number."

"Hold on." Sam rushed into the Kitchen where Dean was located and quickly explained. He reluctantly agreed to the plan and Sam returned to the lounge.

J,

All systems go. Monday 11:30am. Love ya too.

Sam

xxxxx

He sent the small note along with Kate who promised to visit Jaime the next day, which was Sunday. Just one more day and he would see the love of his life and hold her in his arms.

* * *

Eventually, after much impatience the day came. The motel room was reserved and Sam sat in the chair watching trashy TV, awaiting Jaime's arrival.

Having kept up with his part of the plan, Dean drove carefully through the town. A lot more than usual. In his eyes, he was carrying precious cargo. Sam would never forgive him if they got into an accident which harmed Jaime or the baby.

"Where are we meeting Sam?" asked Jaime.

"At the motel. Dad's away."

"On a hunt?" Dean was surprised that Sam had actually told her about the family business.

"He told you?"

"I caught him reading this freaky looking book about demons, spirits and what have you. I wasn't exactly freaked out by it, but he told me everything anyway. So your dad's on a hunt?"

"Yep."

"Cool, what is it?" asked Jaime.

"Just a spirit. Nothing he can't handle. He's back tonight. Did Sam tell you which motel?"

"No."

"Okay good. So just your friend Kate knows about this plan?" asked Dean.

"Yes."

"She's pretty trustworthy, right? She ain't gonna cave at the first sign of pressure?"

"Nope."

"Good." They pulled into 'Los Restos Motel'.

"Thanks for this, Dean."

"No problem. Room 12. You have it for three days. Tell Sam to call me then. It's stocked up so you won't have to leave."

Jaime smiled at her boyfriend's brother. Thanks to this helpful man, her and Sam's baby wouldn't be given up for adoption. She exited the car with her bag and walked over to the nearby room 12.

After knocking, the door opened and she was greeted by a grinning Sam, who pulled her through the open door and into his arms. He held her there tightly until he realised he needed to shut the motel room door. Jaime put down her bag and sat on the bed. Sam came and sat down next to her.

"So how was the school?" He asked.

"Shit, more like a prison than a school."

"How are you? And the baby too?" asked Sam, hoping the stress hadn't taken its toll on her health.

"We're both good. Had my first sonogram yesterday." She walked over to her bag and pulled out an envelope, which she handed to Sam. He opened and saw the first ever picture of his son or daughter. It suddenly hit him. He was going to be a father.

"Do you know what it is?" asked Sam.

"Nope, too early to tell."

They spent the rest of the day chatting and generally enjoying being together again.

* * *

"John, its Alex Robinson, Jaime's dad."

"Oh hi." Said John, into the phone.

"We have a problem, Jaime's missing."

"Crap. How?" asked John.

"I don't know, all they said was; a guy claiming to be her brother visited. She doesn't even have a brother. Next thing they know she's gone" explained Alex.

A thought struck John.

"Don't worry, Alex. I'll get to the bottom of it," said John and hung up.

As soon as he arrived home, he noticed Dean asleep in front of the TV.

"Dean, wake up," commanded John.

Dean stirred from his sleep to see his father standing in front of him.

"Where's Jaime?" demanded John.

"Wha...." Dean had just woke up so he was still a little out of it.

"Jaime Robinson is missing from that school her dad sent her to. Now I know she doesn't have a brother, so let me guess, that was you."

"Dad...." started Dean.

"Can it, Dean. Your brother is going to ruin his life if he carries on with this. Now tell me where she is." John looked around the room and realised that Sam wasn't there.

"He's with her, isn't he?

"Listen Dad, Sammy's growing up. It's his life, let him lead it."

"Tell me where they are, Dean."

"No, he's my brother. I'm just doing what you should be doing. Helping him be happy." Dean was mad at his father for not considering what Sam wanted. Like it or not, this baby was a Winchester and Winchesters don't give up on each other, so Dean certainly wasn't going to.

* * *

Sam lay in bed watching Jaime sleep. She was so beautiful. Somehow, whether with effort or without, her dark hair was always styled perfectly to frame her gorgeous face. He couldn't help but think of how much he loved her and how much he would love their child. He was shocked out of his trance by a familiar loving voice.

"Sam, are you in there?" asked Jaime, waving a hand in front of his voice.

"Sorry babe."

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Jaime."

"Marry me," said Jaime suddenly.

"What?" asked Sam, unsure that he'd heard correctly.

"Marry me, Sam. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old with you. I want you to be the last person I see at night and the first I see when I wake up in the morning. I love you, Sam. Let me be your wife," said Jaime.

"Okay." Said Sam on impulse. This was crazy. Well, everything was crazy. The baby, the running away, the impromptu proposal. Yet Sam was loving it all, and could not wait to be Jaime's husband. They were only sixteen years old; they needed parental permission, which they would never get. Until Sam had an idea.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Jaime.

"Yes, Dean can forge any signature if he looks at it for long enough."

"Okay....." said Jaime, reluctantly. It was breaking the law, but since when did that matter?

They were waiting for Dean to pick them up and take them to get married. He was also going to give them their permission letters, which he had managed to forge like a pro. He hadn't been completely okay about it all, but once he'd been assured that they did actually love each other, he felt better about it.

A car horn was heard from outside.

"That's him. Come on." Said Sam, looking out the window. Both of them were wearing what could be construed as their best clothing, namely; jeans and a dress shirt for Sam and a denim miniskirt with a white blouse for Jaime. They exited the room and moved towards the Impala, where they found not only Dean, but Kate too. She was holding what looked like a dry cleaning bag. Kate got out of the car and looked the couple up and down.

"Jaime, this will not do. This is your wedding day; now get back in that room. Dean, get another and fix Sam up as best you can. He cannot get married looking like that!" ordered Kate. Shockingly, Dean did as he was told and dragged Sam off to be 'fixed up', while Jaime was pulled back inside the room by Kate, who was carrying her 'magic' makeup set and the dry cleaning bag.


End file.
